nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire
Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empore ("Maria la Bella") (b. 1930) is wife of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire and thus Empress Consort of the Talemantine Empire since 1953. She is the mother of the heir to the throne, Prince Cecilio 'Ceasar'. Marie is a daughter of Queen Regent Freya I of Arendaal and Jean of Montelimar, and is the aunt of the current Aren King, Edvard V of Arendaal. Through her own illustrious ancestry and the marriages of her siblings and nephews, Alienora is intimately associated with many of the most powerful Royal Houses in Europe. Her husband is particularly close to her. According to court reports, the Emperor was besotted by her coy nature and seemingly flawless beauty since their wedding day. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Marie of Arendaal married Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire in 1953. Their children are: * [[Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire|Prince Cecilio Porphyrogenitus of the Talemantine Empire]] (b. 1962) * [[Prince Beniamino of the Talemantine Empire|Prince Beniamino Porphyrogenitus of the Talemantine Empire]] (b. 1964) Siblings *King Sven V of Arendaal - brother. Ruler of Arendaal between 1945 and 1980, father of the current King, Edvard V *Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - sister. Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - sister. Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister. Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland Other Royal Relations * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire – daughter-in-law and niece (cousin's daughter) * Prince Haakon, Grand Duke of Stockholm - first cousin, father of Elisa of Arendaal * Prince Horace of the Talemantine Empire grandson (son of Cecilio Caeser) * Princess Theodora of the Talemantine Empire granddaughter (daughter of Cecilio Caeser) * Prince Luciano of the Talemantine Empire grandson (son of Cecilio Caeser) * Prince Germanus Emanuelle of the Talemantine Empire grandson (son of Cecilio Caeser) * Prince Sebastiano of the Talemantine Empire grandson (son of Cecilio Caeser) * Princess Vittoria of the Talemantine Empire granddaughter (daughter of Prince Beniamino) * Princess Lucianna of the Talemantine Empire granddaughter (daughter of Prince Beniamino) * Louise of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - aunt * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - uncle (mother's first cousin) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - first cousin * King Edvard V of Arendaal - nephew (Sven V's son) * Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - niece (Sven V's daughter) * Rikissa of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr - niece (Sven V's daughter) * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - nephew (Sven V's son) * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland - nephew (Alienora's son) * Princess Isabelle of Eiffelland – niece (Alienora's daughter). Consort of Gustav von Kronheilm, Grand Duke of Skaneland * Princess Catharina of Eiffelland - niece (Alienora's daughter). * Prince Philipp of Eiffelland - nephew (Alienora's son) * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal - grand nephew * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - grand niece * Princess Iselin of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Sophia of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Svea of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Evelina of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal - grand niece * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal - grand niece * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - grand niece * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex – grand niece * Queen Laura von Franken of Arendaal - nephew King Edvard's wife * Archduke Franz of Wiese - niece Lena's husband * Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr) - niece Rikissa's husband * Agneta of Suionia, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law (Sven V's wife) * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - brother-in-law (sister Alienor's husband) * Edward II of Great Engellex - brother-in-law (sister Helena's husband) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |3= Prince Jean of Montelimar |4= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |5= Karolina of Franken |6= King Henri XI of Montelimar |7= Queen of Montelimar |8= Crown Prince Anders of Arendaal |9= Elisabeth Franziska of Braunschweig |10= King Alfred III of Franken |11= Queen of Franken |12= King Louis X of Montelimar |13= Queen of Montelimar |14= x |15= x |16= Queen Louisa I of Arendaal |17= Arthur of Breotonia |18= Wilhelm Ludwig of Saxony |19= Duchess Franziska I Mariana of Braunschweig |20= King Thomas VI of Franken |21= Isabella of Arendaal |22= x |23= x |24= King Henri X of Montelimar |25= Alexandra of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *List of Talemantine Emperors *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:Talemantine Empire Category:Arendaal